Secrets
by The HomeSchooler
Summary: AU! The famous band The Olympians are being forced to go to high school. Their world tour has been canceled until the four teenagers can prove that their worthy enough, get their grades up, and show that their actually serious about their career. The know high school will be hard, but they didn't expect to fall in love. They try and keep their secret, but uncover one as well.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey! Heres one of the music stories I have on my mind! I love music. Its like my life! This chapter is in third person POV. But I'm thinking about witching it around between characters. Let me know what you think!**

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing! **

**.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o..o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.**

**Chapter 1**

"What! You're not serious, are you?" Percy Jackson exclaimed.

Thalia Grace and Nico di Angelo were protesting as well. Chiron had a serious, grim look on his face.

"Yes. I am."

"Public school?" Thalis raised her eyebrows and used her hands for emphasis. "Seriously?"

"Yes. Seriously, Thalia."

"We're freakin famous!" Nico said. "One of the biggest bands in the world! We can't go to public school!"

"Your education is suffering. I remember that all you parents agreed _only_ if you kept your grades up. I've kept them hidden until now. But now, everybody's demanding to put you four in school."

"But- but-"

"No 'but's, Percy!" Chiron held up a hand. "And as your manager, I have everything figured out. You guys will go to Goode High School. Its in New York. Thalia, you're brother goes there, correct?"

She nodded.

"You can stay with her. Percy, you're staying with your Mom. nico… you can stay with either of them."

"What about Lucy?" Percy asked.

"She'll go with you, of course." Chiron answered. "Now go. Your plane leaves in two days. Go say goodbye to LA."

The three teens trudged out of his office. As they walked into pent house, Lucy showed up.

"Oh! Nice of you to show up!" Percy remarked sarcastically.

"What?" she looked around. "What did I miss?"

"We have to go to school. Public school." Thalia droned.

Lucy gasped. Lucy Jackson was Percy's sister. They had the same dark hair and green eyes. But Lucy's features looked more like her Mom's, Sally. She was small and petite.

You might be a little confused. Percy and Lucy Jackson, Thalia Grace, and Nico di Angelo were all in a worldwide famous band. It was a family thing.. The whole thing started when Percy and Lucy would run around, singing into spoons. Eventually, Percy learned how to play guitar. So did Lucy. Thalia played bass. Nico played drums. Lucy played electric, or sometime acoustic, guitar. Percy sang. The normally didn't write their own songs. They had a very controlling recording manager.

"How the heck are we suppose to go to school?" Lucy demanded. "We're famous! Don't you think that we're going to turn some heads?"

"We know." Percy collapsed on the couch. "But Chiron has a 'plan'."

"I hate his plans." Lucy grumbled as she flopped down next to her brother. "When do we leave?"

"Tuesday." Nico answered. "We start school on Wednesday."

"Where is this school?" Lucy questioned.

"New York." Thalia mumbled.

Lucy lit up and grasped her brother's arms, shaking him. "That means we get to see Mom, Perce! And Raya!"

"But we have to go to school." Percy argued.

"Yeah. But we get see _Mom_."

"She has a point." Nico said.

"Where are we going to school?" Lucy asked, playing with one of her curls.

"Goode High School." Thalia answered. "My brother goes there."

There was a knock on the door, but no one got up and answered it. Jordan, Chiron, and Patrick walked right in.

"This doesn't look like enjoying your last days in LA." Jordan said, smacking her gum.

Jordan Law were their dresser. She picked out each and every outfit that might get caught by the paparazzi to concerts.

The four teenages groaned.

"Oh, get over it." Patrick said. He was there recording manager. "You guys get to go out in the world! Make some friends! Get a girlfriend." He sent a look at Percy and Nico.

"We can't really do that if we look like The Olympians." Lucy blinked.

"Don't worry." Jordan smiled. "I've got that covered. I get to go with you guys to New York to help you get ready for the first couple days."

"Okay?" Thalia said.

"You guys get to be someone else." Chiron explained. "Be a normal kid."

"How..?" Nico lifted his head from his pillow.

Jordan pulled a rack from behind her that Percy didn't notice was there before.

"Like this." she smiled. "Lucy. You're first."

Percy watched as Lucy hurried over to the designer.

"You will now be known as Lucille Johnson." Jordan smiled, a sparkle in her brown eyes.

"Lucille?" Lucy raised her eyebrows. "I _refuse_ to go by my whole name."

"You can call yourself Lucy if you please." Chiron assured.

"Here." Jordan handed Lucy a brown wig and contacts.

"You've _got_ to be kidding me." Lucy replied dryly before turning around and plopping on the couch.

"Percy." Jorgan cleared her throat.

He walked up to her. "There is no way in heck I'm going by my full name. So don't even suggest it."

"I wasn't going too." she winked. "You will be known as Parker Johnson. You can keep that hair, because it so attractive, but you for have to wear contacts and I've been considering glasses." Jordan said.

Lucy, Thalia, and Nico all laughed at the picture of Percy wearing _glasses_.

"I'll take the contacts. But no glasses." Percy growled.

"But someone might recognize you." Patrick protested.

"And if they try you know what I'll say? 'Percy Jackson has green eyes. Do these look green to you?'"

They laughed at Percy again and he trudged back to sit on the couch.

"Mr. di Angelo." Jordan cleared her throat.

Nico swagged up to the designer the best he could.

"You will now be Nathan Andrews. I was going to put a wig on you, but I have a feeling you won't let me."

He shook his head.

"Thats what I thought. So I got you dark brown contacts and a hat."

She put the hat on his head. He turned around and sat on the couch. Thalat walked up before she was even called.

"You," Percy could tell Jordan was trying to hold her amusement. "Here."

"No." Thalia threw the wig on the ground. "Theres no way I'm going to be a blonde!"

"Why? Blondes are cute." Nico teased, but he shut up once Thalia sent him a look.

"No." she shook her head stubbornly. "No."

"What do you want to do, sweetie?" Jordan sighed.

"Black." Thalia stated. "Long. Curly. Can I keep my blue eyes?"

Jordan nodded.

"Good." Thalia plopped back down on the couch.

"Okay. You all have you're disguise. Except for Thalia. So I'll get yours ready."

"You guys should be ready to fly out on Tuesday. You're last concert is tomorrow. Be prepared." Patrick said.

With that, all three adults left the penthouse. All four teenagers were quiet. Slices ran through the room. You could hear a pin drop.

"A blonde." Thalia muttered. "What was she thinking?"

Percy started laughing. Which got the rest of them laughing. They all laughed until their sides hurt and they were crying.

"I love you guys." Lucy said as she sighed a content sigh.

**.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.**

"You guys ready for this?" Percy asked the other three. They all nodded, completely exhausted from the concert, plane ride, and jet lag. Thalia had her black curly wig on and she was pretty tan now because of tanning stuff Jordan gave her. Jordan told her she couldn't act all punk. She had to be a bit girly. Percy thought it was hilarious. Her name was TJ Grayson. Percy thought it fin Thalia quite well. She was wearing black pants and a white, off the shoulder shirt. She insisted on wearing her black leather jacket. Jordan forced a pair of gray flats onto Thalia's feet. Now she sat on the couch, grumbling and muttering curses. Nico had trouble putting his contacts in, but he was sitting on the couch with dark brown eyes and a blue rasta cap on his head. It covered most of his dark hair. He was just happy he didn't have to wear a wig. He wore dark jeans and a black Tshirt. He looked the same as always. Except he… didn't?

Lucy Jackson bounded from her bedroom in the hotel. They were going to go to their own houses tomorrow. Lucy had her 'Lucy Johnson' wig on and her pretty brown contacts. She was wearing washed out blue jeans with a long sleeved white shirt that had the words _Kiss Me!_ on it with a kiss mark underneath it. Her black boots clicked at she slung her bag over her shoulder and walked towards her cousins and brothers.

Percy Jackson, or Parker Johnson, had his blue contacts in and a black slouch beanie on his head. His gray shirt was clean and stood out to his dark jeans. He slipped into his black jacket. He was freezing. New York was so cold.

The four teenagers headed to the normal look car Percy bought. It was black and small. He had a Mercedes Spyder back in LA, but Chiron insisted that if they were to stay undercover, they needed a normal car. Thalia sat up front while Nico and Percy's twin sat in the back.

"I have no idea where we're going." Percy said as he pulled out into New York traffic.

"Ummmm." Thalia said as she looked down at the paper with the directions. "Its says to turn left."

"No! Percy! Not here!" Lucy screamed as a big semi almost hit them.

"The next one, dude!" Nico shouted and Thalia screamed for everyone to shut up.

"The next one, Kelp Head." Thalia hissed.

Percy rolled his eyes and kept driving. Nco and Lucy were backseat driving while Thalia kept bossing him around and told him to turn here or turn around there. Eventually, they pulled into Goode High School's parking lot. Percy parked her car and looked at his family.

"Tomorrow, I'm driving." Lucy said as she climbed out of the car.

Percy rolled his eyes and got out after his twin sister. Thalia and Nico came after him. THe all walked into the school together. The halls were filled with teenager buzzing around and talking with each other. Lucy, Percy, Thalia, and Nico navigated to the office. Sitting at the front desk was a young women who startlingly resembled Carrie Underwood.

"Hi," she smiled, her voice as smooth as honey. "I'm Miss Kay. You must be the four new kids?"

"Yes, ma'am." Lucy smile. She was always the best with adults.

"Lucille Johnson, Parker Johnson, Nathan Andrews, and Tina Jane Grayson?" Miss Kay read off a paper in front of her.

"Yeah." Thalia answered through gritted teeth.

Tine Jane. The other three were trying to hold in their laughter. Jordan was so dead the next time Thalia saw her.

"Here are you're schedules." Miss Kay handed them a few sheets of paper each. "Do you need someone to show you around?"

They all shook their heads.

"Okay. Well, you four go off before you miss first period." she smiled and waved at them as they walked out of the room.

"I hate this." Percy said as the door shut.

"Join the club." Nico grumbled.

"Tina Jane." Lucy clutched her sides as she giggled uncontrollably.

Thalia growled. "Jordan is so beyond dead!"  
"We're going to be late." Lucy said. "Come on! Whats your guys first class?"

They all peered down at their papers.

"I think I have the same one as Percy." Lucy said, standing on tip toe to look over her brother's shoulder.

"Oh, joy." he said with no enthusiasm.

She smacked his shoulder. "Shut up. So we all have the same lunch. So we'll meet then?"

They all nodded and went to find their classes.

**.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.**

"How was your first couple classes?" Lucy asked as she bounced up to Percy and the others.

"I wasn't really paying attention." Percy shrugged.

"Where do we sit?" Nico asked.

"We're rockstars. Can't we just walk over and sit somewhere?" Percy said.

"We're not rockstars anymore, Percy." Thalia pointed out. "We're just normal teenagers."

"Lucy!" A voice called from one side of the cafeteria. Lucy turned around and saw a girl with brown hair waving her over.

"Ooh. Come on. Thats one of my friends. Shes in all of my morning classes." She hooked her arms with Percy and dragged him over, ordering Nico and Thalia to follow.

The girl with brown hair sat down by a guy with blonde hair. The table was pushed together with a another one. There was a few people gathered around them. Two boys who looked the same and made Percy want to hide everything valuable, a tough looking girl with stringy blonde hair and a scowl on her face, a guy beside her look hispanic and he had his arm around her, a pretty girl who was wearing makeup and a pink top and white shirt, a big dark skinned guy was holding her hand. A guy with a '_Go Green!_' shirt and blue jeans was trying to flirt with a pretty girl with brown hair and hazel eyes.

"Guys," the girl with the brown hair with a feather in it started. "This is my friend Lucy. Shes new and in most of my classes."

"Are you two dating?" the girl wearing pink gestured between Percy and Lucy.

Lucy shook her head in disgust and shoved her brother away. "Eww! No! Hes my twin brother!"

"Oh," she shrugged. "I'm Silena!"

"Hi," Lucy waved. "This is my brother, Pe-Parker. And my cousins Nathan and TJ."

The group waved hi and told them to sit down.

"This is Beck," Silena gestured to the guy holding her hand. "Connor and Travis." Her manicured finger pointed to the two boys that made Percy nervous. "Clarisse and Chris, their dating. Thats Grover and Juniper. And Piper and Jason."

"Are we missing someone?" Travis asked.

"I think we are." Connor added in.

"Its Annabeth, you dopes. I don't know where she is, but she'll be here soon. You know how she is."

Percy didn't know who 'Annabeth' was, but all the others nodded. The group asked the four teenagers where they moved from and other questions. They just got started on talking bands when a girl with long blonde hair and gorgeous gray eyes walked up to the table with a glass of ice coffee in her hand.

"Look who decided to grace us with her presence." Jason joked.

"Sorry, guys." she smiled, he face a bit flushed like she had been running. "Mrs. D needed to paper and she had so many questions."

"Extra credit?" Piper asked.

The blonde nodded and sat down. "Who is this?" she asked, looking at the four new teenagers.

"This is Parker, Lucy, Tj, and Nathan." Piper answered. "New."

"Oh," Annabeth said. "Hi. I'm Annabeth."

"Yeah. We know." Parker/Percy remarked.

Annabeth narrowed her eyes are him. "I was being polite."

"Parker's and idiot." Lucy covered her brother's mouth. "Don't listen to him. He needs to learn how to hold his tongue and get an attitude check."

Annabeth just nodded and muttered something under her breath.

Everyone kept chatting, but Percy was watching Annabeth. Out of the corner of his eye, of course. If he just _watched_ her it would be creepy. She wasn't saying much, but she was listening. He saw the way she was tapping her fingers on the table. It wasn't a normal, pinky, ring finger, middle finger, pointer tap. She would tap the table with her pinky and thumb, then mess around with her first two fingers. He could hear her foot tapping underneath the table. Again, it wasn't normal tapping. It was like tapping to a beat. But there was no beat. Unless there was one inside her head…

"Sooo," Annabeth asked. "Jason Grace. You finally asked out Piper."

Percy say Thalia's eyes go wide when Annabeth said '_Jason Grace_'. She didn't know that her brother was sitting right in front of her. She was going to tell him. Percy knew that. But he didn't know when. Maybe someone already told him, he just didn't know that she was TJ.

Jason blushed and looked down. Piper beamed and nudged her boyfriend.

"Well, its about time!" Clarisse exclaimed.

"I know." Silena commented. "I was about to shove you two in a room and lock you in there until you kissed or something!"

The whole table laughed at that.

"It definitely took you long enough." Annabeth nodded.

The warning bell rang and everyone got up. Percy had no idea where is next class was, so he decided to ask Annabeth.

"Let me see your schedule." she said as they walked out of the cafeteria. He handed her the paper. Her gray eyes scanned over the words. "You have the same class as me. Come on. I'll show you."

**.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**A/N: Whatcha think? I'll be updating another chapter soon! I picture Lucy to look like Lucy Hale. And Lucy Hale has had black hair and brown hair so you can envision her either way! I honestly pictured Thalia's hair to look a little bit like Vanessa Hudgens in HSM3 because it was long and pretty. But you can picture them however you want. I hope you liked it! And thanks for all those who supported my other story '****_Changed..' _**** It meant alot to me! You guys are the best!**

**-TheHomeSchooler**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello! This chapter is dedicated to daughteroposeidon2001! I hope you guys enjoy chapter 2!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.**

**Chapter 2**

**~Percy~**

A week passed and everything was…. well, normal. Like, a normal life. For a normal teenager. I hung out alot with Grover, but the rest of the group were pretty awesome too. We all got together for lunch everyday. I had a couple classes with some of them. Annabeth and I constantly had a banter. Most of our friends found it amusing. Annabeth _was_ really smart. She was like a walking dictionary. If you didn't know something, you just had to ask her. I remember Piper telling Lucy that she was preparing for college. She had been set on one college for years, but I didn't know where she wanted to go. Annabeth and Thalia, or TJ, were fast friends too. They were hilarious together. The fed off each other. It was even more funny when the Stills bounced in. Connor and Travis even had their own YouTube channel. They filmed each other doing pranks or something utterly stupid. Beck was pretty funny too. I already like these people. But sometimes I caught Annabeth looking at me funny. I had no idea what it was about, but even when I would look at her she would stare right back.

"Guys," Piper exclaimed, "Guess what!"

We were all sitting at our lunch table and Piper ran in with a jittery smile on her face.

"What?" Annabeth asked, not looking up from her book.

"The Olympians are in town!" she practically screamed.

I felt my eyes go wide and I exchanged a look with Nico and Lucy. I heard Thalia choke on her water.

"Are you okay?" Jason asked her.

Jason was pretty shocked too. Thalia showed up and told him everything. He told us that our secret would be safe with him. He wouldn't even tell Piper.

She nodded and Piper had a brief look of jealousy on her face before she went back to excitement.

"Thats cool." Annabeth said, still reading her book.

Her head was propped up on her palm and she was swinging her foot underneath the table. I saw that in between flipping pages, she was doing her finger thing again. It really had me curious.

"Oh, come on, Annabeth!" Piper said. 'You don't like The Olympians?"

"Not really." Annabeth looked up and shook her head as she wrinkled her small nose. "I mean, their music sounds…. I don't know. Fake?"

She didn't like the band. My band. I looked over at Thalia who shrugged. I guess it was kind of true. We didn't write our own music. We had a strict recording manager. He had a certain image that he wanted us to have. I sucked at writing songs anyway.

"You you're the expert on music?" I asked her before I could stop myself.

She studied me with her intense gray eyes. Like she was searching my soul or something. The whole table was staring at us. Even Silena stopped her squealing long enough to watch.

Eventually, Annabeth shrugged her shoulders and looked back down at her book.

"Thats what I thought." I muttered to myself.

But I apparently said it bit too loud. Her blonde head snapped up, she shoved herself up and looked at me.

"I probably know more about music than you do." she squared her jaw.

"Doubt it, Annie." I shook my head.

Lucy's eyes were warning me to shut up, but I couldn't help myself. She thought she knew more about music than _me_? I'm in a famous band for God's sake! Even though I don't write my own music, I still knew music. I played guitar, drums, bass, and a bit of keyboard.

"Don't call me that." she snapped. "And try me, Johnson."

I was about to open my mouth and say a smart remark, but her watch beeped. She blinked and looked at the clock.

"I've gotta go. But this discussion is _not_ over." she shot me a glare before scooping up her books and walking out of the cafeteria. Not that I think about it, she always left fifteen minutes before lunch period rang out. Except for that first day I got there.

"You're a moron." Clarisse spat before turning back to her lunch.

Everyone else had the same '_you're an idiot'_ look on their face except Thalia, Nico, and Lucy. They looked just as confused as I was. Piper started squealing about The Olympians with Silena. Juniper was talking with Thalia and Lucy. Nico was bantering with the Stolls. Everyone was doing something. And I was sitting there, seriously confused about what just happened with Annabeth. The finger thing. Thinking she knows music. The shoe tapping. Disappearing before lunch was even over. It was so… weird. Annabeth was just weird. And mysterious. I got up from the table and went in the direction Annabeth went in. The halls were deserted. Everyone was in the cafeteria, some people were outside. But no one was in the hall. I wandered around the halls for a good five minutes before I gave up. I was heading for my locker when I heard music coming from the auditorium. I quietly opened the door. I knew the music was a piano. I could tell that much. But it was so fluent that it would take someone years of practice. I started gaping when I saw who was sitting at the grand piano in the middle of the stage. Annabeth Chase. Thats why I'm a moron. She knew how to play piano. That explains the finger tapping and the foot thing she does. Her blonde curls were shoved behind her back in a loose ponytail to keep them out of her face while she played. Her gray eyes watched the keys and notes on the paper in concentration. Her fingers flew across the black and white keys like she knew each one personally. It was completely amazing. But he whole body tensed up when she hit a bad note. It threw the whole song off. She immediately stopped playing and took her foot off the pedal.

"Dang it!" she pounded her fist on her thigh. "Always that note!"

I hung back, hoping she wouldn't see me. She obviously didn't want me to know about her musical abilities. She would have to tell me. So I couldn't tell Lucy, Thalia, or Nico either. She balled her fist up and closed her eyes. She took a deep breath and let it out before opening her eyes again and setting her hands on the piano keys. She started playing again. It was different melody. I've ever heard it before. It was soft and steady. She played for a moment before she opened her mouth and started to sing.

'_Little do you know_

_How I'm breaking while you fall asleep_

_Little do you know_

_I'm still haunted by the memory_

_Little do you know_

_I'm trying to pick myself up piece by piece_

_Little do you know_

_I need a little more time_

_Underneath it all I'm held captive by the hole inside_

_I've been holding back for the feel that you might change your mind_

_I'm ready to forgive you but forgetting is a harder fight_

_Little do you know_

_I need a little more time'_

I felt my eyes go large. I've been singing for awhile. Lucy and Thalia both had amazing voices. But theirs were nothing compared to Annabeth's. It was fantastic. Just those two verses ranged from low to high.

"I don't have anything after that." she sang before sighed and taking her hands away from the keys and shutting the lid. I stumbled out of the auditorium door as she was sticking her music sheets into her folder.

"She wrote that." I said to myself. "She wrote that."

It was amazing. Now she was stuck. And that sucks. I also noted that I would want to be her friend rather than her enemy. She one person besides my cousins and my sister I could talk to music about. Thalia, Nico, Lucy, and I all know each others tricks. But maybe I could learn some new ones.

I struggled through the rest of the day. The sound of Annabeth's song echoing through my ears and bouncing around the walls of my brain. The look on her face filled my head. She looked happy and peaceful. Not that she normally was. But she was usually a bit tense. And she looked a smidge guarded. But she normally kept to herself. She was somewhat quiet, but she did talk when she was around her friends. And like I said. She was funny and fun to be around. But that was the first time she ever seemed relaxed. I decided to walked over to her locker after the bell rang, signaling that the school day was over.

"Hey." I said once I was behind her. Her curls were out of her ponytail and were laying naturally across her back now. She looked over her shoulder at me.

"Oh," she said when she saw me. "What do you want?"

"To apologize. I'm sorry. I shouldn't of went off on you earlier." I said. I hated apologizing. Like, alot. But this was Annabeth. And she didn't deserve what I said.

"You probably know more about music than I do." I said as we started walking down the hallway.

"You never know, Rockstar." she said as she continued walked, leaving me behind, completely petrified.

**.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**A/N: Dun dun dun duuuuuuunnnn! What does Annabeth know? Is she going to tell Percy about her skills? How is Percy going to react? Stay tuned!**

**-TheHomeSchooler**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Heeyyy! How are you guys? So, I've been working on this chapter for awhile now and its still not perfect. **

**daughterofposeidon: Awww! Really? Oh course I'll check out your story! I'm honored that you would want me to read it! Just let me know what the name is!**

**Katsfakecakes: I know! Finally!**

**SaforeRansomePoseidonsDaughter: Thank you! **

**xXxNAVYxXx: Do you like Lucy? I wanted Percy to have a sister and I needed another character! Thank you!**

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing.. Shocker, right? **

**.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**Chapter 3**

**~Percy~**

"R-rockstar?" I caught up to her, cursing myself for stuttering. "Is that some new nickname?"

She let out a laugh.

I decided to play this like I normally would. "I mean, I don't mind." I circled my shoulders. "Rockstars are hot. Is this you're way of telling me I'm hot?"

She laughed again and shoved me playfully. We were outside now and she pulled me to the other side of the school. We were walking on the football field. Frost crunched underneath our feet.

"Come on, Parker. I mean, Percy. I don't even know what to call you anymore!" she exclaimed.

"Parker." I felt my insides freeze. "I'm just Parker Johnson."

"More like Percy Jackson." she said.

I felt my entire body tense. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"The whole first letter thing was smart. Try and lie as less as possible." She ignored my statement.

"Annabeth-"

"Rockstar. " she mimicked. She had no idea what to call me. "It doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure these things."

"Percy Jackson has green eyes. Do these look like green eyes?" I repeated my excuse.

"Really? _Thats_ you're excuse?"

"How did you find out?" I sighed.

"He admits!" she laughed. "It wasn't too hard. But you confirmed it."

"No, I didn't!"

"Yes, you did."

"I never told you I was Percy Jackson!"

"Yes. You did. Just now." she retorted. "It really wasn't hard. I thought that you kinda looked like.. well, you. But I thought I was just crazy. Then I started to pick up on little things. Like that guitar pick you wear around you neck. Its the same one you wear on stage. It could've been fake. So I kept my ears open. I found little things. But when you argued with me today about music, I knew who you were. But I still wasn't 100% sure. But you're reaction just now was completely priceless!"

I groaned. The band was _so_ going to kill me!

"I won't tell." she said softly.

My head snapped towards her. "Really? You won't?"

"No," she shook her head and laughed. "What makes you think I will?"

"Well, if most people found out who I was they would be jumping up and down, begging for an autograph and telling everyone they know."

Annabeth snorted. "Well, I guess I'm not '_most people_'. I told you. I'm not so fond of you're band."

"Really? Why?"

"I already told you. You songs. The lyrics. They sound fake. Like they don't come from your heart. Your soul. Your pain or happiness. They sound… Pretend."

"Pretend?"

She nodded. "Yeah. Like you're doing now. You're _pretending_ to be someone else. Its like you're _pretending_ that you're songs are real. That they're true."

"I guess you have a point." he shrugged. "We have a strict and very picky recording manager. He has a certain image for us. His people write our songs."

"But, Par-Percy." she stopped walking. "Whats you're image?"

**...0.**

"You want to what?" Lucy asked.

"Write our own music." I replied. "I realized at lunch that what Annabeth said was true. Our music does sound fake. Its because we don't write it. Its not genuine. Its not coming from us."

"You did you talk too?" Thalia asked.

I shook my head. "No one." I lied.

"No." Lucy walked towards me. "You talked to someone. Thats why Thalia took me to Mom's apartment. Because I couldn't find you. You talked to someone. Who was it?"

"I didn't talk to anyone." I defended.

"It was Annabeth, wasn't it?" Jason peered at me.

"No. No one talked to me! I swear! I was just thinking-"

"Two things that never go into a sentence." Nico said. "_Thinking_ and _you_."

"Shut up." I scowled at him.

"You didn't talk to someone?" Lucy asked.

"No." I shook my head. "But I'm tired of Patrick pushing us into music that isn't ours."

"Sooooo, what do we do about it?" Lucy inquired.

"We write." Thalia said, leaning back. "And then we put on a concert and see what the fans think."

"There was no way you, Percy, could come up with this!" Nico shot out.

"You know, he has a point." Lucy gestured to Nico.

"I get bored during class! Cut me some slack!" I exclaimed.

Lucy shrugged and got up to do her homework. She stopped by me and kissed my cheek.

"I'm proud of you." she smiled. "We should've thought of this years ago."

Then she walked to her bedroom. Mom wasn't home yet. She was picking up Megan, my stepsister, from the middle school. Thalia got up when Jordan called her. Jordan be ready to hang up the phone or she might have to go see an ear doctor. Nico rolled his eyes and trudged off to the guest room, claiming he was taking a nap and to call him out when 'Aunt Sally' got back. I was left alone with Jason. He came with Thalia. He studied me before saying. "It was Annabeth, wasn't it?"

I laughed before nodded. "It was Annabeth."

Just then, the front door opened and I heard fast, light footsteps.

"Percy!" Megan squealed. Megan was gorgeous. She has dark brown hair and sweet blue eyes. She was in seventh grade, but already tall.

"Hey, Megster!" I smiled and hugged her. "How was school?"

"Boring." she claimed. "High school is probably so much more fun."

"High school sucks." Jason assure her. "Freshman year especially. Senior year is pretty cool, though."

"Oh, yay." Megan said dryly before walking to the bedroom she shared with Lucy.

"How was school?" Mom came up and hugged me.

I shrugged. "Okay."

"He got caught up in a music showdown with one of my friends." Jason said, standing up.

"Jason. I haven't seen you in awhile." Mom said, completely surprised.

"Hi, Aunt Sally." Jason smiled and hugged her.

Even though Jason and Thalia were divorced out of the family, they both still called her Aunt Sally. Nico too.

"A music showdown, huh?" she looked at me. "What was that about?"

I shook my head. "Nothing. She actually helped me realize something."

"And what is that?" Mom asked.

"That is for me to know and you to find out." I winked at her before heading off to my bedroom.

**.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.**

Annabeth's watch beeped and she left the cafeteria again. I got up and followed her.

"Where do you always sneak off to?" I ran up behind her and asked. I already knew, but I wanted her tell me.

"Oh, gods!" she exclaimed, holding a hand to her chest. "You scared me to death!"

"You didn't answer the question."

"You're not the only one with musical experience, Rockstar." she replied.

"What does that mean? And how do you know so much about music? Do you study it or make it?"

"Both." she answered. "You can drop the act, _Parker._ I saw you yesterday."

"You know what?" I said. "You should be a spy. You're so good at that stuff."

She rolled her eyes, but laughed.

"You are seriously amazing at playing though." he said.

"I better be." She shifted. "I've been working at it my entire life."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I'm hoping to get into Juilliard one day. I keep practicing. I keep my grades up. Extra credit. Positive attitude. Everything I can so I can prepare to pass this audition I have in a couple months."

"Juilliard, huh?" I said. "Thats pretty outstanding."

"I didn't even know that you knew words like '_outstanding_'!" Annabeth laughed.

'Maybe you could help me sometime?" I suggested. "With my music, I mean. You seem to know it like the back of your hand."

"I try too." she smiled. "But music is like an onion. Theres always another layer."

"I never thought of it like that." I said.

"Well," she said. "You don't really think at all."

I rolled my eyes and Annabeth's little jokes.

"Sure." she nodded. "I'll show you what I know. But I've been exploring music since I was five."

"Really?" I jested. "Only five?"

"Shut up." she said as she bumped her shoulder into his. "So, I've been thinking. If you're you-know-who then is Nathan, Lucy, and TJ who I think they are?"

I froze up. I wasn't going to tell her that, but Annabeth is _way_ too smart.

"I'm judging by your face that I'm right." she answered her own question.

I didn't say anything. She knew she was right. And I couldn't change her mind. We finally arrived at the auditorium.

"Come on," she dragged me in with her. "Let me show you what fourteen years of piano lessons can do to a girl."

**.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**A/N: All done! What did you think of chapter three? Did I make Annabeth figure it out to early? Should I just re-write this whole story? I have all these little scenes plying in my head for this story! Remember the song Annabeth was singing? If you do, good. Keep remembering it! Its going to come up later in the story!**

**-TheHomeSchooler**


	4. AN and Sneak Peek!

**A/N: Hey guys! Don't kill me please! I have been writing, but not on this! I'm sorry! I lost inspiration! I'm going on a break for this story. My One-Shot collection "I'll Love You Forever" will still be open, and I'm working on another story that I won't post until its completed. But, being the generous person I am, will give you sneak peek on my new story, Here We Go!  
I am so beyond excited for this story! It is a Percy Jackson fanfic(of course. I have no other life!)**

**Heres a summary:**

**Annabeth Chase was completely use to moving. Because of her Dad's job, her family moved all the time.  
What she wasn't use to was a mysterious neighbor boy with a group of shady friends.  
There was something about them, that Annabeth couldn't help but be intrigued. Who wouldn't? Not  
only we're they attractive, they were mysterious. And, if she put her mind to it, she could figure them  
out. **

**Okay, now I'll give you a snippet of the first chapter!**

Being stuck in a car with ten other people was _not _my idea of fun. The Chase family was moving… _Again._

Because of Dad's job, we moved around alot. Mom was constantly moving from hospital to hospital for her nursing job, we still had Wes and Mark and Matt living with us and there were six of us still in high school. I know. Thats _alot_ of people. Eight kids total. All different ages and three sets of twins.

Wesley was the oldest. Hes twenty and wants to stay with the family so hes gonna go to a local college once we get to Calebar.

Then it was Mark and Matt who failed their senior year last year and had to retake it. Bobby and Billy were doing their senior year now and Alex and I were working on or Junior year.

I know. I know. Seven kids so close together? Are you nuts? Apparently. Whenever we go out places people stare and laugh.

**That's all I can give you guys! I gotta keep you guys comin back, right? Trust me, whenever I finish a chapter I was to post it right away! But I force myself not too. I want to finish it first, so I can guaranteed to you guys that it will be finished.**

**Also, I'm considering re-writing Changed. I realized how horribly written it was, and want to fix it! But only if you guys want me too and I probably will sometime in 2015! **

**Again, I apologize for putting this story on hold! But I will continue it when I feel inspired again. I'll probably write all of it, then post it! **

**Thank you for all your patience! I'm working as fast as I can on Here We Go! **

**I hope you guys enjoyed the snippet. Thats only a part of chapter one! I have four or five chapters already, and I'm aiming for thirteen to fifteen chapters! **

**Thanks again!**

**See ya soon! ;)**

**-The HomeSchooler**


End file.
